Deadly Revenge
by Starkit
Summary: "Sousuke-kun, you've made such beautiful art upon my wall. Perhaps I should hang you on all of the many walls of Las Noches so that you might decorate them as beautifully as you have his one." Vamp!Ichigo Victim!Aizen. Yaoi and torture. Read, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ooh~, this seems good... It starts in an alternate universe, but we'll get to our lovely characters in the cannon very soon. Hopefully you guys'll like it, but it all depends on what you're looking for. This comes from the mind of a very bored person without any time on her hands. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own its characters ;.;**

**Deadly Revenge**

**Chapter 1: Lovely Scarlet**

Kurosaki Ichigo, ruler of Hueco Mundo, most powerful person in all of the realms, sat upon his throne. He had his chin rested upon his knuckle and thought about what he could do to his pet today... Aizen had been very good at resisting, but he was starting to cave in, he had to be after everything that Ichigo had put him through.

The powerful lord stood up and walked calmly to the room that held his pet. Applying his reiastu on the lock, the door opened and he entered. The bloody, thin brunette was right where he had left him. Chained to a wall with his own life dripping down it, staining the red a much darker shade.

"Sosuke-chan, you've made such beautiful art upon my wall. Perhaps I should hang you on all of the many walls of Las Noches so that you might decorate them as beautifully as you have his one. What would you think of that?"

Brown eyes opened, no emotions detectable in them. Yes, he was good at hiding his feelings, but Ichigo would claw them out from the box they were locked in. Gently, he stroked his pet's cheek, looking for a reaction, but there was none. "Haven't submitted yet, have you?"

"Of course not. The likes of you could never get me to submit." Disobedient as always, perhaps he hadn't learned that that only made it more fun?

"Oh really?" Ichigo taunted. "What if I were to say that you could be let free, and your friends release and all you had to do was say that you submit to me? Would the 'likes of me be able to get you to submit' then, ay?"

Aizen's skill at hiding his emotions could be irritate-some, Ichigo had to admit, but that just made him want to bring them to the surface even more. He wanted to hear the other man scream, to see him cry, and to be the one who felt him break beneath him. He was king and he would get what he wanted no matter what. No one could defy the almighty god-like Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aizen responded calmly, "You'd never do that so I'd have no thoughts about it." Smart he was, but was he wise?

"Oh really? And what makes you so sure?"

"It would be rather silly for you to go through all the trouble of capturing someone, torturing them and stealing their friends only to release them upon them saying simple words. For words are only words." Strong, well-thought out words for someone chained to a wall, bleeding to death.

"True, very true." Obviously Ichigo's methods had not been working as well as he had thought they were if Aizen could still think sanely. He turned away from his pet. "But even if it was just in theory... I still don't believe that you'd submit. You see, Sosuke-_kun_, everything that you hold dearly to your heart and find worth fighting for... Honor and such... I will rip those things away from you..." Ichigo turned back to the brunette and grasped him by his hair, forcing him to look into his eyes. "...One thing at a time..."

"Idle threats have no effect, you should know," the captive replied, eyes still sparkling with resistance.

"Oh, but I do." A smirk fell upon the hollow king's lips and the doors to the room opened once more. This time, a black-haired, green-eyed form was emitted. He collapsed on the floor moments after he was pushed through the door. Looking up, his eyes widened.

"A-Aizen-sensei... I'm... sorry," he whispered, eyes glazed over upon seeing his teacher on Death's door.

Aizen looked away, not wanting to show Ichigo that he'd found his weakness... but it was too late. Glancing over at the orange-haired demon, the brunette felt his heart fall. The same dreadful victorious smirk that had gotten him into this adorned the ruler's icy mask.

"Your student gave Aikru some trouble to capture, so Mayuri took over his capturing process instead, being rather _interested_ in... your kind." Ichigo's eyes gleamed, as anger rippled through Aizen's features.

"If that filth touched a hair on Ulquiorra's head-"

"Then what, eh? You'll bleed on me? Not likely..." The dark king turned to Ulquiorra who was on his hands and knees on the floor. "And you," he started, walking behind the young captive and leaning from behind to caress his pale, cold face. "You will be an excellent prize once this is all over. Not too far into your training... It shouldn't be too hard for you to change your way of thinking." Ichigo looked at Aizen with now red eyes and grinned, exposing his fangs.

"Leave him alone!" Aizen demanded, pulling with all his strength against the chains that held him. He desperately rose his reiatsu even though he knew that the room was designed to eat his energy and he wouldn't be in a good state if he continued to blindly waste all his strength. He tugged and strained, opening closed wounds and making the newer ones bleed heavier than they were before.

Ichigo, who previously had his mouth ghosting directing over the carotid artery of the struggling raven-haired teen he was holding in a vice grip, paused to stare up at Aizen. In an instant he was flush against the bleeding man. A spider-like finger found itself a wound and ran along it, carefully collecting the escaping blood that oozed out of it. The motion was one of care, but with the expression that Kurosaki was wearing, it could not be seen as such. He lifted his finger and sniffed it, before sliding it into his mouth and moaning.

"Have I ever told you," he whispered in the panting brunette's ear, "that you taste... absolutely... delicious?" He licked the remained of the red substance from his finger before eying the neck of his captive with want.

"You want him alive."

It was Ulquiorra who had brought the vampire out of his trance. "What was that, Raven-kun?"

"I said, you want Aizen-sensei alive. You want to see him break and know that it was of your own doing. So you can't kill him." It was said with such certainty. Emerald eyes held great confidence within their depths.

"You truly are just a student, aren't you, little Raven?" Ichigo laughed. "If I bite him, he won't die, and neither will you. Hasn't he told you before?" Red eyes cast their gaze towards brown ones that pointedly averted the stare. "Oh, he hasn't. Well, this most certainly is interesting."

"If Sensei chooses not to inform me of something, it's his own choice. I have no right to object."

"So loyal... I could use that." An idea seemed to come to the ruler of Hueco Mundo's mind. "Why don't I show you something, eh, Raven?" The nickname was not appreciated, but the glare by the one dubbed 'Raven' was ignored. Ichigo walked turned to Aizen and lifted his shackled wrist. Barring his fangs, the king bit down into the arm of his captive, despite the relentless struggling.

"Sensei!" Ulquiorra tried to move forward to rescue his mentor from the monster that was stealing his life, but the look given to him through pain-squinted eyes told him not to.

The orange-haired king vampire pulled back only when, blood dripping down his chin, Aizen's body fell limp. "Looks like I took a little too much there. Eh, I guess we'll just have to do this again later..." Ichigo turned, as if to walk away, when he paused. "Or, I could just do this." In an instant he was back in front of the chained male, holding his head up in a way that seemed gentle and caring. He bit his wrist and ran a finger over the blood, coaxing it into the unconscious brunette's mouth. Brown eyes opened in a matter of seconds, looking around, confusion evident.

"Sensei..." Ulquiorra whispered. Aizen looked away, avoiding the look his student was giving him.

"All these years and you never once knew that he's a vampire?" Kurosaki asked. "Or even the rest of the story?" He seemed absolutely delighted.

"Let him go," Aizen said, groggily.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, turning back to his captive.

"I said let him go. I'll give in. Just... don't involve Ulquiorra."

"Be reasonable now. I could never separate an apprentice from his mentor. And if I just let Ulquiorra-kun go, then not only would I be losing my prize, but I'd also be giving him the opportunity to become a hunter. Now that would be rather silly of me. No, I won't let him go, but if you give in and do everything I say then I won't make you watch something you really wouldn't want to witness."

"I said let him go."

"And I said no."

"I want you to let him go."

"How does it feel to want?" Ichigo taunted.

Ulquiorra watched the conversation go on, not completely sure what they were arguing about. At one point, Ichigo directed his creepy smirk at him and the next thing he knew, he was on his back, flat against the cold tile, body tingling. He looked up, confused upon how he had landed on the floor so suddenly.

"I could always just do it right now, and then leave you to rot away..." Kurosaki warned Aizen in a sing song voice, his lips quirking up to form a small smirk. He stepped closer to the black-haired apprentice. "So what'll it be, pet?"

Aizen's eyes held uncertainty. He looked at Ulquiorra who shook his head, telling him not to agree to whatever the vampire wanted. "Fine," he said in defeat, eyes becoming downcast.

"What was that? Didn't quite catch it?"

Aizen met the ruler's eyes. "I said fine, I'll... give in."

"Ah, wonderful then. I'll escort young Ulquiorra-kun to where he'll be staying. You just keep hanging there until Grimmjow gets here." Delight was evident in both the king's tone and gleaming eyes.

"Grimm...jow?" Aizen asked, a small frown forming.

"Yes, he's a servant of mine. Lost a bet with Shiro. Such a funny kitty, that one. Well, I have some lives to ruin, so I really must get going. I'll be seeing _you _later."

Aizen sighed as his apprentice gave him a sad stare before being prompted out of the room. He closed his eyes and let the chains hold up his weight. The brunette was on the verge of passing out and finally being rid of all his troubles, if only for a couple minutes, when a door swung noisily open. His sleep-ridden eyes glanced up at the blue-haired intruder.

"Ha, so Kuro really wasn't joking. The mighty Aizen, captured and defeated." Grimmjow looked the vampire up and down, a smile in his eyes.

"Mock me if you will, but we both still know who's stronger."

Grimmjow leaned against the wall, examining his nails in an uncaring manner. "I wouldn't be so sure about that right now. If this isn't just another one of your silly illusions, then I'd say I could take you. It looks like simply breathin's gonna kill ya."

Aizen managed a glare. "Kurosaki...-san has been draining me over and over again. Excuse me for not being in top condition after having been kidnapped and tortured nearly to death. Last I heard, you were, as you so kindly put it, 'captured and defeated' as well. Though I doubt you hardly put up a fight. They probably had you captured simply to do the chores, while we both know that Kurosaki-san is much more interested in me than he ever had been in you." The -_san_ had been added as a sort afterthought. Aizen knew how moody Ichigo could be and most certainly didn't want harm to befall his apprentice. Keeping his eyes open was proving to be tougher than the dark-haired male had originally thought, but he wasn't going to seem weak. He had already given up too much, he wasn't about to lose his pride as well.

Grimmjow scoffed, infuriated at the way the brunette vampire could always taunt him. Aizen was a hunter, yet Ichigo wanted to turn him. Grimmjow trained nonstop to try to attract attention to himself and be awarded a high place, but instead he was just captured to become some sort of maid, while the _hunter _got offered the higher position. Not only that, but he didn't even want it! He turned it down, trying, actually trying to escape Kurosaki.

"Whatever," Grimmjow replied, abandoning his place on the wall to walk over to the chained male. He pulled out a key, and then hesitated. Aizen smirked, noticing that Grimmjow was still afraid of him. _Though having one's arm cut off would be a rather scarring occurrence, _he thought to himself. Overcoming his hesitation, the younger male unlocked the chains holding Aizen to the wall. He did the feet first, and then the wrists.

Instead of falling flat on his face and letting his legs give out on him like they so longed to do, Aizen landed softly on his feet. He took a couple much needed breaths to rid himself of the haze that had overcome him mind when moving from the position he had spent the last couple of weeks in. He rubbed his aching wrists, wishing that he wasn't reduced to this weakened state.

"Follow me," Grimmjow said, heading towards the doors, but stopping short. "Oh, and don't even think of running. If you do, and you cause one of those illusions you're so 'well known for' then Kurosaki-sama gave me full permission to drain you dry." Grimmjow licked his lips, revealing long fangs, "And I can assure you that I won't be nearly as gentle as he was."

The thought of having vampires constantly biting him, drinking his blood, reviving him... It was truly disgusting and rather frightening as well. Not that Aizen would ever show it. Of course he knew better than to run, seeing as it wasn't just his existence at risk, but Ulquiorra's as well. Not to mention that he still had no idea how to get the collar that had been placed on him off. Still unsure of what exactly it did, it didn't seem like a wise decision to flee. Not to mention that if Grimmjow did catch him-which he actually did have a probable chance seeing as every step Aizen took the world seemed to sway-then he wouldn't be allowed to wake him. Ichigo would never let anyone other than himself dominate Aizen in such a way and therefore he'd just be passed out for who knows how long.

No; Running was no longer an option.

Aizen simply sent a skeptical look in Grimmjow's direction-more specifically at his arm- causing the blue-haired servant to stop walking in a moment's fear. A smirk graced the brunette's features as he walked past the stiff vampire and down the hallway. Grimmjow ran to catch up, anger and annoyance radiating off him.

"So where are you taking me?" Aizen asked, the slightest bit interested.

"To the baths, Ichigo said he didn't want you stinking up his bed."

"His bed?" Eyes widened at that and how deep the situation truly was for Aizen finally sunk in.

Grimmjow laughed, triumph gleaming in his azure orbs. "Come on, don't want to keep him waiting."

Surviving was proving to be more and more of a task. Brown eyes fell to the floor, before rising once more. Pride was all Aizen had left, and even that was hanging by a thread. He would hold onto it. He would escape Hueco Mundo with Ulquiorra and soon it would all just be a memory. Or so he told himself, for it was the only way to remain sane.

"_**Lovely, Isn't It?"**_

**That would be chapter one. Keep in mind that this is the alternate universe. I'm thinking about tying it in with the cannon, but I wouldn't want to spoil anything, now would I? So that's all I'll say. If people like it then I'll post another chapter. So, tell me what you think.**

**-Starry Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you very much for your reviews! I tried to update this a week ago, but got carried away. **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Bleach, except the opposite of that. (So I own it not. No claims on it or its characters).**

**_Ravensterling123_: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it :)**

**_PK2010_: Thanks for the review! I do realize that Ichigo is not at all Ichigo, but I don't really know how to make him seem more him and keep him evil. Any advice would be greatly appreciated! **

**_OfeliaWolf_: Thanks! Here it is. :)**

**_Inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama:_ I'm glad! I hope you like this one too!**

**_Eldar-Melda_: I do agree that it isn't really fair. My plot for this story wouldn't work very well if it was. Thank you very much for the review, if you have any advice, it'd be greatly appreciated!**

**_Sammy Chan_: Thank you very much for your review! I'm delighted that you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

**Thank you everyone! Here's the second chapter!**

**Deadly Revenge**

**Chapter Two: Acts of Deliberation**

Aizen Sosuke, most powerful being in all of Hueco Mundo, ruler of the hollows, ex-shinigami captain, traitor to all those who were their black death god clothing, walked down one of the many white halls of Las Noches. He was particularly irritated for being disturbed and having to call a meeting and was hoping for his eighth espada's sake that it was well worth his time.

Brown hair dared not to leave its designated place upon the head of the ruler even as the wind of opening doors and hollows passing by blew upon it. The great ruler was thinking about his plan of using Kurosaki to his advantage even further in upcoming war. He knew that he had planned things well, but the boy did have the slightest sliver of a chance of actually doing some damage to his well-thought out plan.

He strode confidently down the halls, for once wondering why he had allowed Gin control over them when he knew that the fox-like ex-captain enjoyed tormenting others as much as he did, perhaps even more so. After a couple more turns he finally arrived at his destination.

"Greetings Aizen-sama," Szayel said as he entered.

Aizen took his seat in the chair at the end of the table that was considerably larger than the others. "Would you mind informing me of why you disrupted me with this meeting?" Impatience was radiating off of the powerful leader.

"W-well, there was a discovery I thought you might like to hear about." Any of the other espada who were previously not paying attention focused on the conversation now, curious on what would be so important as to disturb their leader to share.

"Go on, then."

"While looking at the boundaries between our world, the human world, and Soul Society, a strange discovery was made." Szayel paused before continuing. "It seems that there's some other dimension that exists other than just the ones we know of."

"And you're not referring to the Hell dimension?" Aizen asked, any interest he had in what the espada was saying not showing at all in neither his expression nor his voice.

"No, I'm not. This dimension was much... stranger."

"Do share."

"Well, it was almost as if it was a shadow of our own dimension. I couldn't examine it as thoroughly as I would have wished to due to the fact that the garganta only stayed open for a fraction of the time it would for any other dimension, but with that small amount of time I was able to observe some very engrossing things."

"And what might those things be?"

"Well, from what I could see, we each had another one of us there. It was as if I was looking into an alternate reality. Only, most things were remarkably different." Szayel seemed to be unsure of whether or not he should go on.

"How so?" The impatience was still very detectable.

"It appeared that... everything was switched."

"Like what?"

"Take you for example, Kurosaki appeared to be who the same as you are here, but there."

"So, our roles were switched in this alternate reality?"

"Correct. That is what it looked like, Aizen-sama."

"Thank you for sharing. This information could be of use with the upcoming war. Do you think that you might be able to open a garganta to that shadow dimension again?"

"I'm not positive, but if I repeat the process I originally used then the results shouldn't very much."

"Very well then, tell me when you get it open again. Is there anything else you'd like to share?"

"That is all, Aizen-sama."

"Then this meeting has concluded."

Walking back to his throne room, Aizen contemplated what this could mean. If there truly was another dimension where Ichigo was the ruler of the hollows, then what would that make him there? Would he simply be a manipulated substitute shinigami? Something felt terribly wrong about that thought. Even if he was just a rag doll in that dimension, did it matter to him? Should it? Perhaps if they could find a way to get to this other dimension, he could use his alternate self to his advantage, or the Kurosaki there, if he was as powerful as he ought to be.

In any case, this most certainly would be an interesting twist to his plans. There could be a whole other world at his disposal. A smile lit Aizen's features as he walked entered his throne room. This was going to be most intriguing.

"_**Deliberate, how torturous..."**_

**Hm, I don't really know how that went. It took me a lot longer to get a lot less than it normally does. Expect an update with the "shadow dimension" soon. I do apologize for the shortness. I'll be sure to start working on the next chapter before any of my other stories and get it out before the end of the week. ((Looks up)) Now that's just sad...  
><strong>

**-Starry Kitten  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, this is the next chapter. If you read it and hate me, haha, then don't read any more of it, obviously sillies. :P But this is for those of you who like it! Whoo! Yes, I'm feeling a bit loopy.**

**-By the way, I wrote most of this a week or so ago. I was in the car at night, and my mom was dropping my dad off at the airport, so I brought my laptop, hid under a blanket so the light wouldn't get us in a car accident and typed! And then on the way back my mom wanted me to sit in the front with her, and so I was unable to write it cause we were chatting. But do know I've been thinking of you guys and made sure to get this out!**

**Inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama – Uh oh, that's not sounding good. 0.o**

**Sevel Hina Savine – Thanks! And hm... I've been considering whether or not I should put Shiro in here, and if so, then how. I have a few ideas, but I have to get the basic frame of the story first. I'll definitely consider what you suggested (comparing Shadow Ichi to him)! Thank you again! ^-^**

**Ofelia Wolf – Currently it's about Lord Ichigo and then Aizen (both from the "shadow dimension" ). There may or may not be some cross pairings from the other dimensions (there probably will though). Any preferences? **

**Hime-chan21 - :) Thanks, I'm glad.**

**Chapter 3: Intoxicating Pride**

Laying in the red and black room, each second passing by slowly, the brunette waited. Time trickled by, each minute, each grain of sand getting caught in the hour glass, preventing it from moving at its normal speed. All those years had passed, and yet now, now he was unable to think his way out of the situation. He had trained and conquered any challenge he was against, walked away from every battle victoriously. That is, until he met him.

Kurosaki Ichigo had been after him for a while, always on his trail. Being the number one vampire hunter at such a young age had attracted attention to him, and now he'd have to pay for his gifts. Kurosaki had been too strong. Aizen had barely been able to resist the thrall that had been cast over him. Staring into those honey-brown eyes, he had been trapped, ensnared into his twisted world. His entire life had changed in that moment of weakness. The burning kiss of death was what cursed him as that creature attacked his neck. He had managed to escape before being fully turned. The brunette had thought that he had overpowered the king of all vampires, but really, it was all just a part of his sick game. Ichigo had laughed as Aizen ran away, knowing what his deadly kiss would bring to the hunter's life.

Brown eyes filled with pain, but the emotion quickly drained away from them. Never would he show weakness. The hunter society would come after him, and he wasn't going to be broken when they did. Lasting was all he could do, never giving in to Kurosaki's twisted desires. That would be his plan and mission- quite possibly one of the hardest ones he'd ever had, but it should keep his apprentice relatively safe and he himself would still be the same. That was all that mattered.

The door open and Aizen flung himself to his feet, ignoring the dizzying feeling that followed the quick movement, and the double-vision. The red-clothed figure moved into the room, licking a thin trail of what appeared to be blood off of his hand. His red eyes darted to where his captive stood and his lips quirked, spreading into a sadistic grin.

"Why so tense, Sosuke? Are you hungry?" the orange-haired king asked, closing the door and at the same time, flicking the lock so that they wouldn't be disturbed. "You know," he said, advancing on the brunette, "I could give you a taste, if you'd like? All you have to do is ask." His voice seemed to weave its way through the very air in the room, creating a soft, embracing blanket of silky sound. In drew Aizen in and captivated him. Ichigo was now standing in front of the pale, weak brunette. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "What do you say?"

Suddenly, Aizen snapped out of the trance. "No." His voice revealed nothing. The single word was said in such a calm, level-toned manner that it was almost impossible to believe that the man who had spoken it hours ago had been tortured to the point of death and was left without any blood in his body numbers of times. His stoic expression only made Kurosaki laugh, cackling out his insanity.

His eyes darkened and in an instant Aizen was pinned to the dark red, satin-covered bed. Kurosaki laid atop his chest, his fangs dangerously close to the neck of his captive. "Are you so sure? I wouldn't want you to fall into a coma and miss all the fun." A pink tongue swiped out and ran across Aizen's neck.

"Quite sure," came the reply, even as ever.

"Well then," Ichigo said, looking into the guarded pools of brown, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to go against your wishes."

The scent of blood hit Aizen's nose even though the source was still unknown to him. It was intoxicating, powerful, and it was drawing him in. He knew drinking the blood of the one who turned him into a monster would only strengthen their bond and give Ichigo more control, and so he had decided never to do so if it was even the slightest bit in his control, but when the king's lips met his and a bitten, bloody tongue explored his mouth, it was near impossible not to suck earnestly on it.

Oxygen was running out and his mouth was beginning to fill with the blood of his captor, who was showing no signs of relinquishing his assertive exploration and so Aizen was left with no other option but to swallow. As the blood began to move throughout his body, it was as if he could feel what Ichigo was feeling. White hot desire shot through him in a wave of burning want. His mind was being filled completely with what Kurosaki wanted it to think. It was only when his shirt was being pulled off and cold hands digging into his chest that Aizen managed to resurface, and break free of the powerful vampire's mind control.

Ichigo pulled back from his work and smirked. "I can feel you, Sosuke-chan. Don't think you're stronger than me. I made you what you are."

"And you think that means anything?" Aizen asked, trying to move off the bed, only to have his wrists grabbed and held tightly over his head. Kurosaki leaned over him, eyes of a madman piercing his own.

"Of course it means something," he said matter-of-factly.

"What might that be?" came the response.

"You belong to me."

Before Aizen had the chance to respond, Ichigo picked up from where he'd left off, ripping off the rest of the trapped man's clothing. Again he stole his lips, deepening the kiss and thrusting against him, even through the cloth of his own gown. He grinned completely when he managed to elicit something that sounded remarkably like a moan from his victim. Working his way down from Aizen's mouth, Ichigo trailed his tongue down the man's neck, nipping at it before continuing to his chest. A single nail swiped across it, writing in legible cursive, _"Kurosaki's"_.

Blood pooled from the wound and he lapped some of it up, before swiftly removing his clothes. He ran his hand across the crimson and rubbed it on his erect cock, coating it in the red. Aizen struggled, kicking Kurosaki in an attempt to throw him off, but only managed so much as getting his leg grabbed and being flipped over onto his back. In the next instant, Ichigo was positioned and his length was thrust into Aizen's tight, warm cavern. It took everything he had not to cry out in pain as he was stretched beyond his limits, the only lubricant being his own blood. Pride was all Aizen had left now and that was not going to be taken away from him.

The king began to move and Aizen took deep, calming breaths, knowing it would be over eventually. It was purely physical and he had overcome worse torments than this, surely. As Ichigo moved, picking up speed continually with his pounding, the waves of pain began to transform into something else. They began to grow more intense, and refused to be ignored as mere torment any longer. Pleasure took the place of pain and the urge to thrust back against Kurosaki was near impossible to resist. The feeling was so sensational. Hands balled into fists, grasping red satin sheets.

The overwhelmingly strong scent of blood hit the air, and with all the feelings floating around him, Aizen felt his mouth begin to water with need. He had just tasted it moments ago, and yet with his sire buried within him, the longing for his blood was intensified by a ten fold.

A bloody wrist was placed in front of slightly parted, cherry-red lips and they closed on it, sucking and lapping at the blood. Every sadistic pleasure, every physical arousal Kurosaki was feeling pounded through Aizen's veins as he swallowed the crimson substance. He could feel every motion his King wanted him to do and found himself obliging despite the back of his mind's warnings and yells not to. Legs spread wider for the king, hips bucked up, meeting the thrusts in perfect unison, mouth stayed clapped around the wrist of the king.

Every coherent thought of Aizen's was drowned out and replaced only with need and want for his sire. The long, thick shaft moving in and out of his small hole was now heaven and he never wanted it to leave the comforts of within his heat. He was completely connected to Ichigo in every way; body and soul.

Pleasure reached its peak and Kurosaki bit down on Aizen's neck, filling him with his seed as the brunette shot into the bed. Both vampires released each others flesh; both wrist and neck. Kurosaki laid atop the exhausted hunter, drumming his fingers on the latter's arm. His unruly orange hair tickled Aizen's face irritably and the brunette couldn't find the energy nor will to move. So they stayed like that, laying there as Aizen went over what had happened. How could he have lost himself so completely and have fallen on his knees at the mercy of Kurosaki? It was like there was absolutely nothing he could do. All feelings of resistance had vanished.

Kurosaki finally rolled off of Aizen and stretched. He yawned before smirking over in the limp brunette's direction. "That was wonderful, wouldn't you agree?" No response came and Ichigo sighed before plopping back down on the bed. "I definitely feel a lot more loose now." Still no reply. "If you won't chat with me, then I guess I can just have Grimmjow come bathe you then I'll just return and see if I can get you in a more talkative mood. Though, you should obey me fairly well now..." He seemed to be contemplating something. "Sosuke-kun, please do share what's on your mind."

"Why didn't I want to resist?" It was out before Aizen could even think about not saying it. A frown formed a thin line upon his face.

"What a great question." Pale lips twisted upwards and Ichigo laughed. "I believe I've already told you the answer at some point this night," he replied, crawling towards the brunette who laid in the middle of the big red bed.

"And what might that be?" Aizen asked as he turned to face the pale orange king who was now laying right next to him.

"Because," he said softly, licking his lips, "you belong to me." With that he took the brunette's lips, grasping the now tangled locks within his slim fingers. He wrapped his legs around his prisoner who returned the gesture, earnestly tugging him closer. Aizen felt need overcome him and all that mattered was being closer to his king. Hands ran down pale flesh, pulling bodies closer together. All thoughts of oxygen were forgotten, all that mattered was being completely dominated by this orange-haired god. Need intensified and they rolled, Aizen groaning openly into the wet mouth of his ruler. His eyes desperately begged for penetration, for the feeling of closeness, the filling of the void that had filled him since Kurosaki had left his tight cavern. Ichigo pulled back with a small cackle and the swarming emotions dulled enough for Aizen to be able to think coherently once more.

"Now do you believe me, my pet?"

"_**Intoxicating, wouldn't you agree?"**_

**Heya, what do ya think? My number one question is how do you think I did with the characters? Would you like to see more? Leave a response :)**

**~Starry-Kitten**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! It's Starkit here. Sorry it's been a while, I hope you guys saw the notice on the bottom of my profile page on when I'd get this out (which is/was today). I started writing a new novel and I got really into it. 29,000 words later, and I realized I had forgotten about my fanfics! So I came back to get this up for you guys, hope you like it! **

**Inoehime-chanZero-koNii-sama: Thanks! And if you do make it a picture I'd love to see it! :D (That's alright, I'm plenty random too :))**

**OfeliaWolf: Thank you! And we'll have to see where this goes~! ((Laughs maniacally in the background due to knowledge of future chapters))**

**Gpto: Thank you very much! I just about died with joy when I saw your review! And sorry, I haven't seen _True Blood. _:( Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Lojeloce of namimori: Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter!**

**Arise5: Hey, thank you for the review. I actually have a lot of this story planned out already. I will try my best to make it amazing, and your advice is greatly appreciated! There should be plenty of yaoi and hypnosis is the chapters to come! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Mylittlehollow: Thank you so much! Your review made me so happy! And then I remembered that I had the first couple hundred words of this chapter written down somewhere and should probably get it out. Thanks for reminding me! Who knows when I would've updated otherwise (^-^#). I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

_**Chapter 4: Devious Devices**_

Aizen Sosuke glanced around the palace that surrounded him, taking comfort in the white walls. White; The color of death. How fitting for a place where the only residents had died once already. The brunette knew the door was going to open before it did. Szayel was emitted into the room. He raised a curious brow as the scientist stood before him.

"Aizen-sama, I believe I have discovered a stable way to enter the shadow dimension. However, I would like to test it prior to use to be certain the results will be as predicted."

"Very well, what you need for this test?"

"Test subjects. Ideally a shinigami and an arrancar to be sure that the garganta doesn't effect them differently."

Aizen nodded, "You may take one low-level arrancar that you deem suitable for the experiment and I'll have one of the espada pick up a shinigami. Will any level work?"

"I believe so."

"Very well then. You will have your shinigami within the day. Do you have anything else to report about the newly discovered dimension?" he asked, an air of boredom about him, while on the inside curiosity was certainly there.

"I used one of the dimensional cameras that are usually used for spying on Soul Society or the human world to see if I could receive a live feed from the shadow dimension, but it doesn't seem to be working. If my theories are right, I should be able to not only get it to work correctly, but find a specific person's double."

"And what would you need to achieve this?"

The pink-haired espada hesitated before informing his leader, "I would need a high concentration of reiatsu applied to the modified version of the dimensional-camera."

"Is there a problem with that?" the hollow lord inquired, noticing the scientist's sudden hesitation.

"Well, in order to get it to work I would need a very high concentration of reiatsu. One so high, that practically no one has one that high. That is, except for you."

"Oh?"

"I realize that you do not enjoy participating in experiments due to some... incidents in the past. You should feel no inclination to participate in this one solely because of the fact that you are the only one that can at the current moment. However, if you do chose to, the data from the experiment could lead to some results that would allow me to configure a newer model of the dimensional-camera that would work no matter one's level of reiatsu, but it's completely up to you, Aizen-sama."

Aizen stopped the frown from spreading across his lips. "I will help with this experiment so much as it only requires my reiatsu."

Szayel seemed ecstatic. "Fantastic! It would have been nearly impossible to do it without you."

"But Szayel, I do not wish those in the shadow dimension to know of our world's existence."

"I figured so much. They will have absolutely no way of knowing."

"Good to hear. Currently we have an advantage over them and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible."

The pink-haired scientist looked up at his leader, a grin spreading when he saw a dangerous gleam growing within brown depths. Aizen had a plan.

Night had fallen, even though it went unnoticed by the inhabitants of the eternally dark sands of Hueco Mundo. Aizen strode through the halls of his palace, enjoying the white peacefulness that surrounded him. He entered his open-spaced room, aware of someone else's presence in it even before turning the knob.

"Nice of you to wait for me, Gin," he called to the shadows. A silver-haired fox crept out from behind one of the many white curtains inside the massive room.

"So, how's da copy world lookin'?" he asked, plopping lazily down onto the large, king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Very good, actually. It might prove to be of use in the upcoming war."

"You don't say?"

"The octava espada is preforming tests right now to make sure the garganta separating our worlds is permeable."

"That why the redhead was brought in?" Gin asked, swinging his legs back and forth from his place on the bed.

"Yes. Ulquiorra brought him in from the streets of the human world earlier this day. If all goes well Kurosaki will come here after his friend and we'll have already unlocked the secrets of the shadow dimension and be able to use it to our best advantage."

Gin smiled. "Sounds like somebody's been scheming," he giggled out in a singsong manner.

"That I have, Gin. That I have." Aizen then approached the silver-haired man. "Shouldn't you be off in bed by now? We have a big day tomorrow. Shinigami infiltration to take care of and puzzles about other dimensions to crack... So tell me, what is the real reason why you're here?"

"Well, Sosuke-san, I was feelin' awfully lonely in my room all alone."

"Were you now?" Aizen asked, brown eyes alight.

"Mm-hm," Gin replied, pouting ever so slightly.

"And how would you like to deal with that loneliness?"

"I was hopin' I could stay in here with you for the night."

"Of course, Gin. You need the best of sleep before tomorrow." Aizen smiled at his subordinate before the two of the climbed into the fluffy sheets of the giant bed.

"Thanks, Aizen," Gin whispered before falling into the black oblivion of sleep.

Aizen waited until he could hear Gin's slowed breathing before replying, "Your welcome." He soon followed suit and fell into the darkness.

Morning came and Aizen was already dressed and ready for the day when Gin peered out from the blankets littered across the bed. "You coming?" Aizen asked.

"Nah, I think I'll just sleep a bit longer."

Aizen sighed as his subordinate disappeared underneath the blankets once more. "Come on, I called a meeting to discuss the results that Szayel has found."

"Oh?" The blankets were now thrown off. "Well then, let's get going!"

Aizen smiled faintly at the energized silver-haired man, glad to have him in his power. He led the way out of the room and through the many halls of Las Noches. He let himself ponder how this new dimension was going to fall into his plan. He already had an idea, but he wasn't sure how he felt about there being another him out there being manipulated by Kurosaki. Something felt wrong.

Arriving at the meeting, Aizen took his seat and found that everyone else was already there waiting for him- Just the way he liked it. The tea that sat upon the table looked rather appetizing and seemed to be the best way to start out his day. Taking his cup, the powerful leader took a sip before turning his attention to those around him.

"As many of you already know, a new dimension has been found. It appears to have everyone here in reverse roles. Szayel has been doing research on that dimension and wishes to share his findings with us today." Aizen turned his gaze to the pink-haired scientist and waited for him to speak.

"I preformed some tests and found that shinigami and arrancar can pass through the garganta between our dimension and the shadow of it with ease. I'm most certain that this applies to those of greater reiatsu, but have yet to test that theory. From my studying of the dimension I found that unlike here they do not have soul reapers and hollows. Humans, however, are still present. In the place of hollows they have something that can only be classified as a vampire. In the place of soul reapers are vampire hunters. The vampires there steal the life force, or blood, of humans and in some cases vampire hunters. They seem to have similar power classifications as we have here. Vampires are either pure bloods, whole vampires, and half vampires. Furthermore, I believe I have found a way to contain them and temporarily subdue their abilities. If I can use Aizen-sama's reiatsu then I will be able to locate his counter self and extract the data I need."

The espada glanced amongst themselves. Aizen never normally allowed himself to be part of Szayel's experiments, was this dimension so important that he'd changed his mind?

Szayel pulled out a small contraption and asked his leader to apply his reiatsu to it. The machine ate the energy at rapid rates before coming to life and twirling. It lifted into the air and spun around in circles, appearing to be a blur of black and red. Suddenly smoke surrounded everyone sitting at the table and they were looking into the other dimension. Mouths dropped to the floor, some of the espada gasped, others stiffled laughs as they witnessed the scene before them...

_**Shadow Dimension**_

Red walls surrounded him. A dark red door was blocking him, but yet it wasn't locked. Escaping appeared easy. It was like a taunt, Ichigo daring Aizen to run away and leave his apprentice behind. Whether he would really let him go that easily, Aizen did not know, but he wasn't likely to find out. He would never leave Ulquiorra behind to suffer for his own faults.

Ichigo hadn't been back to the room since the morning and Aizen felt like he was going insane. His usually calm, analytical mind was set in a frenzy at not having the orange haired god near. The only blood that pulsed through his veins was that of the powerful vampire ruler and he seemed to plague the brunette's every thought.

Aizen stared at the door, thinking about how all he had to do was open it and he could walk away. Temptation was there, calling to him, telling him to open the door. Slowly, he moved off the bed, only to pause in the next second. He brought his hand up and fingered the collar around his neck. Surely there would be some consequences if he escaped Las Noches. He still didn't even know if the collar did anything other than steal his energy. Still, if he could just find Ulquiorra, then his escape with the rescue team would go much smoother. With his resolve firmly in place, Aizen moved to the door, placing a cold hand on the metal knob. He turned it slowly, its ease at opening making him feel more relieved.

Turning down the halls, Aizen wandered, looking to run into some form of life that could tell him where his apprentice was being hidden. Upon seeing someone around the corner, he stopped, focusing on using his illusions. It seemed to be much more of a task now seeing as the collar was sucking his strength. Still, it needed to be done. He turned the corner and was face to face with none other than Aikru Kuchiki.

"Ichigo, where are you going? I thought you were dealing with the infiltration."

The black-haired vampire's words would have made Aizen's eyes widen in shock had he not been so careful as to keep the orange haired ruler's maniac facade. Infiltration?

"Already been dealt with. Just lookin' for lil' Raven now." Aizen did his best to imitate Kurosaki's way of speaking.

"Oh. Well, he should be right where you left him..."

"Wasn't the last time I checked."

"Are you sure, Ichigo, cause I could have sworn he was with Ni-sama."

"I'm most certain he isn't, Aikru. I'll just have to hunt for the Raven." Aizen made an attempt at copying Kurosaki's disturbing habit of swiping his tongue over his over-sized pearl white canines. "Perhaps he's trying to fly away."

As he left the company of one of the great lord's longest friends and powerful ally, Aizen suppressed a shudder. Pretending for a second that he was that beast was perturbing to say the less. Still, the molten chocolate eyed hunter couldn't help but feel a draw to his sire, the one who had made him what he is, the one whose very blood ran through his veins, taking away his own free will and making nothing more than property. He needed him. He needed to feel the blood of that god dripping down his throat, to get lost in the heat of passion and pure want, to pull him closer and closer until they became one.

The illusion was fading. There wasn't much time left before Aizen would be rendered helpless, all of his energy having been sucked up by the cold, thin, ebony collar that resided upon his neck. He picked up speed, searching the many halls of Las Noches, trying to feel any slight presence of either his apprentice or the elder of the two Kuchiki's whom he might currently be with.

Turning around one last hall, a dead end appeared in his line of vision, but it was definitely the way to Ulquiorra. Aizen knew was great certainty that his apprentice had to be in one of the rooms in the hall. His gaze shifted over them, until finally resting upon the one with the biggest, black doors he'd yet seem within the fortress.

He pushed them open, eyes scanning the vast expanse of the room.

A cackling laugh caused his bones to freeze and blood to stir. "So glad you could join us, Sousuke-kun."

The last of his energy was sucked up by the collar and his illusion, alongside his resolve, shattered. Kurosaki Ichigo moved to the side to reveal Gin, Aizen's comrade and best friend, chained to the wall, blood seeping down the side of his neck. The scent was intoxicating and the brunette sunk to his knees, feeling nauseous.

"A-Aizen..." Gin gasped out upon seeing his friend.

The hunter turned vampire gazed at the floor, seemingly seeing beyond it and into the vast contours of the universe. Kurosaki approached him, moving with deliberate slowness. Every step towards his fallen prey causing his blood to heat up, want filling him, and in such, filling Aizen as well. Finally, upon reaching the sunken brunette, Ichigo used a finger, coated in the blood of his friend, to lift Aizen's chin so he was now staring into his eyes.

The presence of his sire was overpowering as was the scent of blood in the air. However refined and good at controlling his thirst he had been before, he was now not able to at all. The thick, overpowering blood of his sire had replaced his hunter training with carnal instinct.

As Aizen gazed into his eyes of his creator, a glimmer of insanity within them their crimson depths, something inside him seemed to snap and give way to overpowering lust. He grasped orange locks within his calloused hands and pulled Ichigo down into a passionate, needy kiss. For the first time that day, Aizen felt at ease, like everything was how it was meant to be and the world faded away into pure ecstasy and perfection.

"_**Isn't it... Devious?"**_

**Yeah, I told you guys I'd get it out by today. It required a lot of effort, I'll tell you. I went out for a run this morning, read 2/3 of my summer reading and then realized that I was going to finish this. Thus this moment came. I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was a bit of a tease, I promise more smexyness in the next chapter if you so do desire. **

**See ya, peeps!**

**-Kitten**

**P.S. Leave a review on your way out! C:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, Starkit here. Here is an overdue chapter. Enjoy everyone!**

_**RabbidMaki –**_** Thanks for the review! You think correct :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Jed –**_** Thank you very much for your review! Here's the next chapter!**

_**OfeliaWolf –**_** Thanks! :D**

_**Arise5 –**_** Wouldn't dream of forgetting it ;). Enjoy!**

_**Mylittlehollow –**_** I'm glad you liked it! **

_**Emo1sk8r –**_** Thanks for the review! Here's the update!**

**_FireflyAliceXIII_ - Thanks so much! It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

**Suggestions are appreciated for bettering the fic, and please do tell me if I make something too redundant and how you might think of improving it. Thanks everyone, and enjoy the chapter!**

_**Chapter 5: Gambling Game**_

Eyes squeezed shut as temptation grew closer. How easy would it be to simply give in and enjoy that sweet delicious elixir once more? But no. That couldn't happen. No matter what, he had to resist.

"Come now, I know what you want. All you have to do is give in. I'll make it easy for you, Sousuke-kun." The voice reverberated off the walls, pounding into his very skull. It would be so easy to give in.

Shackled wrists twitched ever so slightly, the movement not going unnoticed by the orange haired god. A smirk lit devilish features.

"I wouldn't have guessed that the next time I'd see you chained up it'd be your own doing. Perhaps I should release you as I did last time..."

Aizen felt his blood lurch at the double meaning hinted within his leader's words. "No," he managed to get out.

Ichigo's grin did not falter, if anything it grew at the words. "Is that so?"

A feeble nod was all the brunette could offer. For the sake of his apprentice he couldn't- he wouldn't give in. He felt weak, though, and completely unsure of how much longer he could stay in his own sane mind. With every step Ichigo took towards him, the overwhelming feelings grew and his blood deprivation became increasingly greater a problem. His eyes snapped open and saw into the now crimson pools of his captor.

"Well then, we'll just have ta see about that." Cackling laughter filled the air and Aizen pressed himself as hard against the wall as possible. He needed to get away from his sire before things got much worse.

_**One Week Prior**_

Brown eyes cast upward at the seemingly spiraling ceiling above. Planning had proved to not go at all as he wished. Now his only hope of escaping was gone, as Gin had been captured, and not only that but all he could care enough to do in the moment such was bend to the orange haired king's will right before the very eyes of his silver haired friend. Things were certainly not turning towards Aizen's favor. As it currently was, he'd be stuck in the bloody crimson coloured castle forever, forced to do as the god of the palace wished, his will having been stripped away, taken by the demon.

But no. Ulquiorra still resided within the castle. As long as his apprentice was there, Aizen knew he could not give up. He needed to free him. The only question; how? A plan began to formulate within the depths of the ex-hunter's Ichigo-plagued mind. It was perfect in almost every way, the only problem remaining was getting Gin and Ulquiorra out with him.

"_Aizen_~," a taunting voice chimed, sending electric shocks of want and dislike down said man's spine. Kurosaki strode into room, smirk ever present on his sadistic, yet indescribably delicious lips... "Wanna play a lil' game with me, pet?"

A frown formed at the nickname and the one addressed was tempted to decline. Would it be worth it to go against Ichigo's desires? It was worth a shot. "No." Simple enough.

"Aw, come on, you're not being any fun." The ruler crouched down next to the brunette who laid upon scarlet carpets, staring so persistently at the equally as red ceiling above. "Let's play a game." Ichigo poked Aizen in the cheek, making his head turn to the side. He grimaced. "Maybe I didn't feed him enough..." he said, talking more to himself than anyone else.

Aizen turned his head, not wanting to have the blood of that creature anywhere near him. "What kind of game?"

Ichigo immediately brightened up. "You're gonna like it, Sosuke-kun, it's fun."

"Yes, but what does it include?"

"You can't have any blood for a week." Aizen nodded upon hearing the words. "If you don't drink mine, nor ask to drink mine, then... I'll let Raven-kun fly away." Eyes widened, but quickly expressions returned to their normal facade.

"And why would you do that?"

"Cause I'm bored," he replied simply. "So, what'd you say? You wanna play?"

Aizen thought over the words that had just been spoken. Why would Ichigo put up such a gamble. Did he really think that Aizen won't be able to do it, or were there more tricks up his sleeves than he was leading onto. Still, what option was there really but to agree. "Alright, Kurosaki-sama, I'll play."

The vampire's twisted grin grew even greater. "Let the games begin."

Grimmjow trudged down a hallway at Aizen's side. "Why did Kurosaki have to appoint me to watch you?" he sighed.

The comment went unnoticed by the brunette. He was given leeway to wander the castle so long as he didn't "over step his boundaries", as Ichigo so kindly put it. Eyes scanned the halls, trying to burn them into remembrance. If he knew his way about the castle then escape would certainly be made easier. He walked on, stopping every once in a while to count the number of doors on one side of a hall, or how many forks went out and away from the left or right side. Grimmjow followed, mumbling all the while.

Resisting the Kurosaki-filled thoughts that swarmed his head had been easier than Aizen originally presumed. It was almost as if Ichigo didn't want his captive to obsess over him. The ex-hunter took this into account, pondering upon what it could mean if such was true.

"What are you looking for? A way out?"

Hazelnut eyes cast in the direction of the blue-haired vampire, but no response was uttered. Feet continued down the hall, hunger creeping up but being promptly ignored.

"I don't see why Kurosaki-sama wastes his time with you. There's nothing special about you..."

"Are you aware of Ulquiorra's location?" Aizen asked, ignoring Grimmjow's ramblings.

"Tch, that hunter? Of course. The guy's crazy."

A perfect brow was raised at this.

"What? I'm not going to tell you where he is."

At that moment a group of vampires turned around the corner and began walking towards the duo. Aizen's eyes widened at the sight of ebony hair and green eyes. Ulquiorra had been spotted.

Grimmjow let out a sigh as the group neared. His eyes shifted over to Aizen, awaiting to see the course of action the infamous hunter would opt to take. Cerulean orbs widened in surprise as the brunette simply stood to the side and watched the group pass. He followed from behind, not making a sound.

"What the heck?"

Aizen paid no attention to the vampire trailing behind him. He followed Ulquiorra, focused on nothing more than the black hair just meters ahead of him. Something seemed off about the hunter, though. Grimmjow stared at him, trying to discern what it could be. As they rounded a corner and Aizen grimaced, features looking pained, it hit him. The collar around the captive's neck was blinking red rather than it's usual ebony. With every flash of red, the hunter seemed to wince.

"I get it! You're using your illusions, aren't you?"

"Of course," came the response.

"But why? He's your apprentice, yet you're stalking him around like this..."

"It's to be safe. Ulquiorra might not be in a situation where he can give out information so freely. Rather than not finding his room, it is easier to assume he would not be able to disclose that location and take the necessary precautions to ensure I gather the needed info either way." Aizen gave him a look. "Something the likes of you wouldn't be wise enough to think of."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Sounds like a waste of energy if you ask me. And if you don't remember, vampires regain their energy from drinking- something you currently can't do."

Aizen frowned at this. Grimmjow was right-as rare as that was- he would be out of energy later. Would it be better to stop his pursuit? Of course not, he had been searching for Ulquiorra's room since his apprentice had been brought to the terrible place. It was best not to give up now, for if he did then all his efforts would be for naught.

And so they continued to follow the group down the many twists and turns of Las Noches, Aizen noting every corner they rounded. Those around Ulquiorra seemed to chat happily, tossing discussions back and forth. The raven haired apprentice walked in silence, hands resting within the pockets of his scarlet robes. Aizen was feeling increasingly drained and it was beginning to seem like he just might have to give up for now. If worst came to worst, the brunette supposed he could always talk to his apprentice and question him on his accommodations.

Just as Aizen thought he could hold his illusions no longer, Ulquiorra paused, turning to a door and opening it slowly. He entered the room, Aizen and Grimmjow following, unbeknownst to him. The door clicked close and Ulquiorra settled in what appeared to be his room. He laid on a scarlet bed and rest a pale hand over his eyes. The mask he learned to wear from his sensei faded away, causing his features to twist in pain and sadness.

The brunette hunter stood, watching Ulquiorra for a moments before turning and heading out of the room. His energy being completely drained, the illusion he created faltered for a moment as he passed through the doorway. He glanced behind him and caught Ulquiorra, now sitting up, staring at the empty air in which he stood.

He turned swiftly, moving down the hallway. He rounded a few corners, Grimmjow hot on his heels before he let his illusion break for good. It took everything Aizen had to keep his breathing even. He was completely drained, fangs elongated, eyes red, throat burning. His composure did not falter even though everything within him screamed to fall to the ground and sleep.

Grimmjow stared at him in silent loathe. "'Course everything works out perfectly for you. The raven just happens to be heading into his room the moment you follow him. Though he does spend a lot of time in there..."

"Grimmjow," Aizen addressed, causing the blue-haired vampire to turn and glance in his direction, confusion evident in his gaze. "I wish to eat some food, something that I'm permitted to eat. Can it be delivered to my room, or must I go somewhere to get it?"

"Tch, how should I know?"

"Well, I figured seeing as you're the maid around here, you'd at least know something about your job. I guess you fail at even the simplest tasks."

The hot-tempered blunett growled lowly. "You can either eat in the cafeteria or with Kurosaki. It depends on what he wants you to do. Kuro can be kinda possessive over his _toys._" The last word was meant to taunt. It didn't seem to bother Aizen any.

"Very well then, I'll be heading back to my room. Alert me once you find out which he prefers." Aizen strode off, through the hallways. Grimmjow stared, wondering if he was allowed to let the ex-hunter go off on his own.

The walk back was relatively short and Aizen soon arrived back in his room. He closed his door, stumbled a few feet and collapsed on his bed. A weird feeling entered his mind, he felt like he should know it, but was too tired to dwell on it. Before he rested for a while, he etched the number 4 into one of the bed posts with his nails, as to not forget the room number of his apprentice.

The hunter closed his eyes, hoping to rest for just a couple minutes before Grimmjow returned with the likely bad news. He could imagine the panther's face, delighted at the thought of the weak, tired captive dining on tasteless bread, drinking tasteless wine, all in the room of his sire. It almost wasn't worth it. The only good that would come out of eating would be hunger release its dizzying holds ever so slightly from Aizen.

Dark waves of sleep crashed into Aizen's mind, and he succumbed to their forces, passing out, the world around him turning into blackness.

Eyes opened at the scent of something that was undeniably pleasant. They scanned the room before him, only to see, nothing. Aizen sat up and looked about once more with a new vantage point, and yet the results remained the same. Nothing seemed to be in the room. If such was the case then what could that delicious scent be?

He got to his feet, feeling terribly weak as he did so, but somewhat more restored than he had been before his nap. He strode to the door, hand clutching the knob, only to find that it would not budge under his grip. He tried to twist it a couple more times, yet received the same results.

Turning around, chestnut brown eyes widened in surprise at the scene displayed before them. Kurosaki Ichigo sat at a crimson, satin covered table in the midst of the room. His orange hair burning with contrast against the darker, red shaded walls, his despicable yet perfectly delicious grin marring his face, exposing those long, slender canines. One leg crossed over the other, a fork tapping the red tablecloth in a steady rhythm.

The tapping stopped. "So, Grimmy tells me your hungry."

Aizen remained expressionless, but for how long he could keep it up, he didn't know. The presence of his sire was daunting. The way he so casually, yet dramatically inquired of the brunette's hunger was even more so. The hunger that had been a bother before was now the hole in Aizen's stomach, the burning in his throat, the unceasing need for the very life blood of the one who created him. It took everything he had not to fly across the room to Kurosaki, to forget about his troubles and feel the completion he had felt when close to the godly monster.

Slowly, he walked with a measure tread across the room to his sire, sitting down in the chair opposite of him. "I assume you brought food?" The grin that spread across Kurosaki's features ensured trouble.

"Yes, but if you wanna eat, you have to do it my way."

"And what way might that be?" Aizen inquired.

With a snap of the fingers, Aikru was entering the room, holding a tray of food, cups of wine balanced neatly amidst the bread and turkey. The young vampire bowed respectfully to her leader before exiting. In an instant, Ichigo had left his nonchalant position at the table, and suddenly, he was sitting very close to Aizen.

"If you want to eat..." he whispered into Aizen's ear seductively, "then I'll feed you."

The brunette was unsure of what was entirely so bad about that. It certainly meant that he'd have to be closer to the orange-haired king, but they were already breathing the same air. The effect of his sire seemed to not be as powerful as it was previously, which was suspicious, but good, nonetheless. The only thing Kurosaki could be out to attack would have to be Aizen's pride...

...Or so he thought.

"Shall we begin with the wine?"

A curt nod was Aizen's response to the ruler of vampires.

Ichigo lifted the only cup of wine to his lips, taking some of the substance into his mouth, before gently pressing the glass back down to the table. He put his hand behind his captive's head, bringing him forward, crimson eyes never leaving chestnut brown. The hypnotic gaze Kurosaki offered was overpowering. Aizen felt himself leaning in, his lips meeting those of his sire and sucking in the wine, tongue winding with the more dominant one in a way to get every last drop. The passion of the kiss was intense, the wine scrumptious when mixed with the saliva of the king.

Eyes widened in disbelief, yet all thoughts soon vanished. Mind filled with Kurosaki, and Kurosaki alone.

"Shall we dine, my pet?"

**And there you have it. The beginning of the chapter is still the future, and will appear in a later chapter, if you're confused. I hope that makes some sense. I worked really hard to write this thing. School has been burying me with homework. **

**Review, please peeps!**

**~Starkit, out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I suppose I could tell you about how I got sick and ended up in the hospital, or how I moved to a different country, or even how there was just a level ten typhoon that required indoor hiding, but none of that really matters. All that matters is that I'm here now with the next chapter, right? **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. **

**Here we go!**

_**Chapter 6: Ruminating Rumors**_

Sousuke Aizen was furious. It had taken everything in his power not to kill the eighth espada on the spot. Such an embarrassing display... How such a thing could have actually occurred with beyond him, it being in another dimension aside. Kurosaki Ichigo, all powerful and... topping _him_, Aizen? It was simply inconceivable. Unacceptable. Something had to be done.

"Gin." The name was no louder than a whisper as it passed through his lips, but the fox-like captain materialized nonetheless.

"Ya summoned meh, Aizen-sama?" he asked, creeping out of the shadows behind the massive throne his leader sat upon.

"Yes, indeed. Inform Szayel that his punishment will cease if he discovers a way to pull Kurosaki Ichigo out of that other dimension."

"Eh?" Gin cracked open an eye, his smirk widening. "Didn't much like what ya saw, ne Aizen?"

"Personal feelings aside, another Ichigo could be quite useful, I will use him in the battle against Soul Society and the King's Key will be mine."

"And ya're positive you'll be able ta control da other Kurosaki? He's supposed ta be da equivalent ta you."

"True... If we still have the upper hand then it won't be a problem. See if Szayel can create something to limit his power as well."

"As ya wish, Aizen-sama." Gin bowed sloppily and strode out of the room.

"Everything's falling into place. Just you wait, Ichigo..."

**Shadow Dimension**

_"Shall we dine, my pet?"_

Aizen held back a gasp and inched backwards, as far from the orange-haired king as possible. Ichigo simply sat there, a knowing smirk on his lips, his head titled to the side, orange locks falling into his eyes. Speech seemed to have left Aizen's usually calm and collected mind. He closed his eyes and nodded ever so slightly.

Ichigo lifted a small piece of bread from the tray and offered it to his prisoner. "I'm afraid that non-liquid items don't agree with me. I'll have to excuse my not eating with you. I'll just be contented to watch."

The brunette accepted the morsel of food, hand brushing with Kurosaki's ever so lightly, causing unwanted shivers of pleasure to run down Aizen's spine. He placed the bread in his mouth, trying to ignore Ichigo's intense stare. The dry human food was tasteless and dull in comparison to the delicious elixir that was blood. It felt rough and awkward as it slid down his throat and did little to curve his hunger. Ichigo's presence, his closeness, was blurring the world around Aizen. Everything was fading away... the food that Ichigo continually handed the brunette, the table with the fine cloth, even the bed with the number _4_ etched into its post. They all simply faded away. All that remained was Ichigo's intense gaze, burning into his very soul. Aizen tried to keep his head clear, but when Ichigo gently grasped his wrisp and sucked the crumbs off the tip of his index finger, all attempts shattered. Aizen moaned softly and felt himself leaning towards the king of Hueco Mundo.

The door flew open, and Aizen jolted backwards, dazed and confused. Ichigo looked extremely irritated. "What is so important that you must disturb me?" he growled.

Shirosaki, Ichigo's twin, stood in the doorway. His white hair stuck out in every direction, and from his pale complexion gleamed two gold and black, watchful eyes. "What is so important, you ask?" Shiro huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "While you've been here playing with Sousuke-kun, I've been looking after our prisoners and dealing with the invasion."

"So? Everything's still well, ya?"

"Not exactly. You see, king, Ulquiorra saw Gin and... well, I'm afraid Mayuri ended up having to knock the young hunter out."

"Mayuri!"Aizen seethed, jumping out of his chair. Ichigo tightly locked his fingers around Aizen's wrist, effectively halting him in his advance towards the door.

"Sousuke-kun, sit down."

"I will not! Ulquiorra was to remain safe. That was our deal. He is _not _safe with that monster!" Anger burned in Aizen's chest.

"He's perfectly fine. Now, sit _down_." Ichigo pulled the brunette forcefully down into his chair. "If you'll excuse me, it seems Shiro and I need to chat." Ichigo grumpily stood and exited the room, pulling Shirosaki with him. Aizen sat there, stock still, utterly shocked at his reaction to the orange-haired king. He had been seconds away from giving everything up—from giving Ulquiorra's safety up. He had to do something, anything to prevent losing Ichigo's game.

Aizen needed a way out. Any way out. Ulquiorra was no longer in a position that allowed him to waste time. He had to find his friend and his apprentice and leave. Every day he spent in the crimson castle left Aizen feeling increasingly drained. It seemed to him that if he didn't escape soon, there would be nothing left to save when his friends finally did manage to get in.

Aizen crept towards the door and peaked through the crack. The coast seemed clear. He pulled open the door and walked calmly down the hall, not wanting to miss even the slightest scent that could lead him to either Gin or Ulquiorra. He walked with his eyes closed, listening to each little sound that reverberated off the castle walls, detecting even the slightest change in the air so that he knew when to hide.

Ulquiorra, he needed to find him. Aizen seethed at the thought of Mayuri laying a hand on his quite, talented apprentice. Things were certainly out of control. He was Aizen Sousuke, the mastermind hunter whom all vampires feared (all save for one), he would find a way. He had to find a way. A comment, soft and hardly heard carried through the air to him. Gin.

Aizen halted in his tracks, eyes still closed and followed a sound too soft to make out, in hopes that it would lead him to his dearest friend and a way out. He rounded the corners, rushing due to his certainty that Ichigo would note his absence and suspect him in mere moments. _Dignified,_ Aizen thought to himself, _I'm a dignified hunter. My plans do not fail. _His resolve hardened, he would find a way out.

An abrupt turn around a corner brought him to a dead end. One door stood at the end of the red hall. Aizen advanced slowly, cautiously. The world lurched as he neared the door; red stretched, taunted. His hand quivered as it closed down on the knob. If he was wrong... Ichigo would not be pleased when he discovered what his 'pet' was up to. Aizen's jaw tightened as he turned the knob and pushed open the door.

He froze at the sight. Within seconds he rushed forward. "Gin," he greeted softly, pausing before his friend. The fox-like man laid slump, chains holding him up by his wrist. Dried blood clung to his silver hair and stuck to his neck. Deep gashes scattered his body, but visibly no teeth marks were present. "It's alright, Gin, I'm here. You'll be alright."

Gin shifted, looking up at Aizen through squinted eyes. "Kurosaki..." he whispered. "What has he done to you?"

Aizen's hid his burning shame, keeping a cool mask. "Worry not about that Gin, all that matters now is that I have a plan. We shall escape this hell, bear with me a while longer, my friend."

Gin smiled, albeit weakly. "You always have a plan, Sousuke. What do ya need me to do?"

"If they are transporting you somewhere, flare your reiatsu as high as you can the moment you are in your new room. I will find you. If you know anything of Ulquiorra's whereabouts, that would be of great help as well."

Gin shook his head glumly. "I saw the kid, but only for a second." His face turned bitter. "That monster, Mayuri, grabbed him. I've never seen da kid so stressed out, Sousuke, we have ta get 'im outta 'ere."

Aizen nodded, "Indeed, it shall be done. Be patient, Gin, all shall go just as planned." Aizen turned away from his friend. "I'm afraid Kurosaki-sama will not be occupied for long and all could go amiss if he notices my absence. I must be returning." The brunette moved to the door when his friend's voice halted him.

"-Sama, eh? Be careful, he's quite the mind-manipulator. Don't allow yerself to be tricked by his traps."

"Trust me, Gin, I am well aware."

Aizen entered his room and sat down in a chair only moments before Kurosaki materialized in the room. All the food was gone, but the table remained with the chairs still pressed closely together.

"Where has the day gone?" the king muttered to himself. "I apologize for the interruption earlier. Your fellow hunters seem keen on reclaiming you, but they learned quickly that your mine." Ichigo smiled at his helpless brunette. "Every part of you. _Mine_."

A slight shiver passed over Aizen's spine at the words. He kept his voice flat. "What has become of my friends? No harm, I would hope."

"So worried for the well being of others, quite the compassionate one, I wouldn't 've guessed."

"I simply do not wish for others to suffer because of me. Like Ulquiorra. I wish to see him."

Ichigo tutted. "Sousuke-kun, _that _was not part of the deal. I can assure you that no unnecessary harm has befallen your beloved apprentice. He has been temporarily taken out of commission, but will resume his lessons and tasks as soon as he is seen fit to do so."

Aizen fumed. He choked back his words, and settled instead to daydream what he would do to the vampire if given the chance. He couldn't risk his plan.

"What to do now... A perfect dinner, ruined, and just when it was getting to the best part..."

"Do you need something from me?" Aizen couldn't stop the words. Ichigo sent him an inquiring glance. "Why did you return here?"

"Oh, Sousuke-Kun, don't you understand by now?" Ichigo's eyes gleamed as he approached. "You belong to me, you're my property, my pet. When I get bored, it's your job to entertain me."

Aizen forced himself to concentrate, to not lose himself in the mere scent of the king. He tightened his hands into fists and met Kurosaki's gaze calmly. "I only agreed to submit to prevent harm from befalling my apprentice. So long as Ulquiorra is in harm's way, I am not obliged to listen to a word you say."

Ichigo's temple twitched. His grin melted from his features. "Allowing Raven to live was a curtsey, one that can just as easily be taken away. I did not promise that he would escape harm, I merely agreed not to awaken his vampire side. That's what you wanted, wasn't it? A possibility for your apprentice to be able to be a normal hunter, not a vampire? I must have misunderstood, my fault entirely." His crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. "Apparently my kindness means nothing to you. I will be certain to remove it right away." He turned to the door, hand reaching for the lock.

"Wait, stop!" The brunette's words halted the powerful vampire. "I'll... I'll be your pet, just don't steal Ulquiorra's life from him." Ichigo turned and approached Aizen, listening to what he had to say. "It's my fault he's in this to begin with, I could never-" Aizen's eyes widened as his lips were claimed, but his shock quickly passed and he found himself melting into the kiss. Satiating warmth was so close, he need only nibble at Kurosaki's lips and the elixir would be his.

Ichigo pulled away abruptly, a soft whisper escaping his lips, "_Don't._" Aizen stared bewildered at the king. A smile tugged at the orangette's visage. "The game has only just begun, Sousuke-kun, wouldn't want it to end so soon." With that the king stood up, pecked Aizen's lips one more time and headed out the door, humming as he left.

Aizen stared. "What just happened?"

**Canon World**

Renji struggled as the a pink-haired espada came at him with a needle. He fought against the chains binding him down, yet to no avail.

"Hold still, this'll only sting a lot..."

"Now I'm reassured," Renji shouted as he attempted to kick the man away. It was a losing fight, one that ended in a needle plunged deep into his neck, its weird glowing green contents being emptied into the redhead's neck.

Szayel stood over him, a triumphant smirk present upon his lips as the elixir began its magic. Renji screamed as it burnt its way through his circulatory system. "At present, my drones are taking over your cells. Soon, I will be able to move you if I so do desire." Renji's head snapped up and he stared wide-eyed at the octava espada. "Worry not, it's merely for experimental purposes. You see, I'm going to send you to another dimension and I can only guarantee your return if I have control over you. Some very important data will be drawn from this... so long as you don't die on the way over..."

When the redhead shinigami ceased in his struggles, Szayel smirked. He pulled a devise out of his pocket and typed in a command. Renji was on his feet in a second's time. Horror flashed visibly across his features in contrast to the espada's exclamation of success. Various commands were attempted until Szayel was satisfied.

"Now for the real challenge." The pink-haired espada fiddled with his tools for a few moments before he seemed satisfied. He turned to Renji and carefully unchained him. "Now, if this doesn't kill you be sure not to attract too much attention to yourself or _they_ might."

"They? Who they? Where are you sending me? Let me go!" Renji attempted to struggle, but found himself incapable of doing so.

Szayel flipped a switch and light exploded out of two beams, a portal materializing in the middle of the lab. "Ta ta for now." With a fluid click of keys, Renji entered the portal and disappeared. The moment he passed through, the gateway zapped shut.

Szayel rushed to a computer, rapidly typing in commands. A sigh of relief escaped him with the Shadow World, as seen from Renji's eyes appeared on the screen.

A knock on the door disrupted his elation. Emotionless green eyes peered in. "Ulquiorra," Szayel greeted. "Has Aizen-sama sent you?"

A curt nod was the response. "He mentioned you needed me for something."

A smile adorned the scientist's visage. "Indeed, come right in."

"_**Intriguing, ne?"**_

**Honestly, I can't say I saw that coming, which is weird because I wrote it, but hey jetlag and a headcold can really mess with a person's brain. Strangely enough, you can tell me what you think about the ponderings of my brain simply by pressing that review button and clacking on some keys. FF even has this new thing where it'll say the author appreciates your feedback after you submit a review. You should try it ;)**


End file.
